


One Mississippi

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Thunderstorms and Link don't mix well. Luckily, Rhett's there to help his best friend.





	One Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> So, [apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish) expanded [Wingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846298/chapters/44727013) and had a VERY IMPORTANT PART about RandL sleeping in a bed together for the first time in part 4. And [its-mike-kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty) left a comment that said: “Can I just say that I could read an entire fic about them cuddling for the first time because Link is scared of a thunderstorm? SO soft!!”
> 
> Well. *cough*

The flash of light startled them both.

Rhett was switching out the videotape of Saturday Night Live episode recordings for another one when the lightning flashed outside the window. Rhett’s eyes shot to Link. Link had a history of being a bit more nervous than normal when thunderstorms hit, and this was no exception. Link’s eyes widened as he hugged his legs close to his chest.

“I’m sure it’ll pass quickly,” Rhett reassured him. Link gave a small smile and attempted to relax a bit. But both of them had been taught by Link’s grandfather about how to figure out how far away a storm was. Rhett had started the count in his head immediately.

_One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi. Six Missi—_

BOOM.

Rhett and Link’s heads swiveled toward the window, startled by the noise. But nothing was as jarring as feeling the house shake from the booming sound. The count was longer than Rhett expected. He quickly put a new videotape in and hit play. Hopefully, the sounds of Chris Farley and David Spade would drown out the thunder.

Flopping down on the bed, Rhett eyed Link on the floor. He was still curled in on himself. The house had stopped shaking, but Link hadn’t. He was laser focused on the TV. Rhett knew he was trying to get out of his own head, but wasn’t going to be able to.

There was a knock at the door. Mama Di opened the door and poked her head in.

“Looks like it’ll be a gully washer tonight, boys,” she said. “Your father and I are about to turn in, but let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Rhett said. Mama Di closed the door again and the room fell quiet again, save for the raucous laughter coming from the TV.

Lightning cracked again and the rain started pouring in sheets against the window. Rhett counted again and made it to four Mississippi before the thunder echoed in his ears. His gaze fell back to Link who was still frozen in place, except now his chin rested on his knee and his eyes were closed.

“Link,” Rhett said quietly. Link’s eyes remained closed–the rain was so loud that Rhett wasn’t heard. “Link,” Rhett said, a little louder.

Link’s eyes flew open and his head spun around to look at Rhett. His anxious eyes betrayed the small smile that he bravely put on. “Yeah, man?”

Rhett took a breath. He knew what he was about to ask would probably earn him an incredulous tsk and a shake of the head. They hadn’t done this before and, now that they were 15, it would definitely be considered weird. If it were any other guy. But this was Link. Rhett would do anything to make him feel better.

“Want to sit up on the bed with me?”

As expected, Link wore surprise well on his face. But then thunder hit again and he flinched. Rhett’s gaze held steady on his best friend as he waited for a verbal answer. Link noticed Rhett’s face was calm. “Are you serious?” Link asked sincerely.

“Yeah. Come on.” Rhett patted the spot next to him as Link clambered to his feet. As Link hit the bed, lightning flashed again and the thunder rattled the house and their bones and Link jumped. _One Mississippi_. Without thinking, Rhett put his arm around Link and pulled him in tighter. Link’s breath hitched imperceptibly as he tensed for a minute and then relaxed into the comfort Rhett was providing. Rhett started counting in his head again, but this time for an entirely different reason. Both kept their eyes focused on the TV, but it wasn’t lost on either of them when Link rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder or when Rhett’s thumb moved in smaller circles on Link’s arm.

After a while, the thunder moved away and the pouring rain provided enough white noise that lulled both of them asleep, tangled in one another.


End file.
